


грезы о настоящей весне

by somedy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, Poetry, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: о ней помнит не север, а последний таргариен





	грезы о настоящей весне

**Author's Note:**

> сильное эмоционирование по финалу и авторские печали из-за несбывшихся пророчеств

«любви сильнее долг», – так говорили все те, кто во главе со мной тебя сгубили; советы наши кровью расчертили аверс монеты, от которой цепью каверз разнесся звон предательски колоколов – намного выше всех измученных голов.

взмываешь ты, покрыв весь мир крылом дракона, с которым я в сравнении ничто. бастард. ворона.

ты обещала цепи наши глупой тирании расковать, свободы дать вдохнуть – не пепел. но стоит ли его повторно сквозь пальцы пропускать? я знаю, что тебе соврал, ответив. ты за предательства врагов сжигала, без права на пощаду, меня же ты… не отпускала.

дозор таких как я зовет мечами, что разгоняют тьму бездонными ночами; дозор таким как я не доверяет, но смерть – и треск огня, и дым над раной – все меняет.

остались только клятвы, предсказанья: чем дальше от стены сейчас, тем громче жгут сознанье. я столько клялся – хватит на троих! я обещал щитом быть – для живых. что мне прочили – уж и не вспомню.

дени…

как жаль, что не было других решений. тогда. теперь же, за останками стены, под робкий стук капели – предвестницы весны – жалею снова: по нашим венам кровь текла одна, валирии древней, живая война. она – огонь, безумье, сила духа; ее во мне дрогон напрасно смог унюхать… и не испепелил – по праву и по горю. тебя забрал – назад, на травяное море. а я стоял и вслед смотрел бездумно, пораженно, как будто был неискренне влюбленный.

через меня предательство последнее тебя убило; из сноу в цареубийцу за мгновенье обратило. титул – насмешка, под стать безумной королеве, принять которую не смог холодный север: надменный, истощенный, но живой, пока восток ты заливала пепельной зимой.

ты стала страхом, хуже долгой ночи, и сделала парадоксально день короче, накрыв своими крыльями и обещав от тирании всем защиту; глаза твои – безумием и светом до ресниц залиты… но я не смог тебя саму освободить от той цепи, под тяжестью чьей мир род наш убивал свирепо

в крови, огне, жидком металле. и я так поступил. с тобой. чтобы тираны не взлетали.

я дрогнул, отступил – и все ждал дыма своего от пламени дракона, что так непримиримо звал мать свою, возможно, братьев. и, трон расплавив до последних рукоятей, взлетел, страша в последний раз весь мир, а звон колоколов, ненастоящий, навечно уши мне залил.

я мог бы стать таким как ты – быстрее даже, тем королем, что в пепельный саван обряжен; я шел бы против клятв, пророчеств, знатных лордов – на звук дрожащего от предвкушенья безрассудства; коснулся бы ноздрей на теплой чешуистой морде; я мог бы – если все знамения сойдутся.

солнце зашло уже на востоке, горы чрез ветер вернулись к истокам; может, и море исчезло под сажей? трон из мечей стал бы сразу неважен. он – колесо, что скрипит безустанно.

нам бы – достался ребенок желанный.

я почти верил: зачатье случилось, кровь, что я видел, на двух поделилась… дени, поверь, ради вас с нашим сыном, в гавани стало бы меньше невинных.

первый ребенок твой умер за кхала, следующих двух – на войну обменяла, третий – живой, одинокий, последний, а роду таргариен нужен наследник. кровь нашей крови, тот принц, что обещан, и пусть ему семь королевств рукоплещут.

хуже становится мне с каждым днем: небо вот-вот разразится огнем, снег обернется людскою золой, пустит ростки и цветок голубой. вороном сон обернется с рассветом, взмоет и вскрикнет, упав как монета – не той стороной, в неправильном месте, где б ты смогла стать лишь ночи невестой.

король за стеной и цареубийца… жаль, что все это взаправду, не снится.

лишь лютоволк верный мне – как с начала, я же – в дозоре, глава одичалых. тайну рождения забрал я от трона, но в темноте, во всех снах, изощренно вижу я правду заигравшейся знати: я им удобен, пока адекватен. бастард неда старка, щит за стеной – больше ни слова. я им чужой.

к власти не рвавшись, легко отпустил то, за что стыдно, таясь, погубил я королеву – мою, навсегда; выбросил нас из родного гнезда – жду ли я тайно дракона полет?

смог бы я бросить свободный народ?..

но я не могу. я под долгом прогнулся. выйдя за стену, тотчас обернулся в смутной надежде увидеть… что все? долг вестеросу как старк я отсек. пусть лютоволк мой по-прежнему рядом, но неспроста же мне грудь лихорадит? кровь валирийская жаждет расправы – ради моей королевы лукавой; вплавить в трон коготь свой – и подле остаться, эйогоном стать. хоть попытаться.

но без тебя – и без сына – не смею, стань же мечтой о весне – лишь моею. лучшей из всех, матерью вестероса, славы чьей прозвучит отголосок: узкое море, дорна границы, эссос, наат – пусть же мир воцарится.

я не уверен, что знаю, как правильно надо, больше не строю я планов, догадок. я не пытаюсь быть лордом, бастардом, ни королем, ни щитом и ни гардой.

нет больше долга, нет прав на трон, нет старка-волка… умрет и дракон

под синим небом, средь вольных лесов, свободный – от чести и от оков.

могилы не будет, креста, похорон – взамен на возможность, что буду прощен под знаменем розы, цветущей на льду, там, где, созревши, мечты все взойдут, за краем света, над солью и дымом, в древней валирии, миру незримой – встретимся снова, моя королева, лик чей на память оставлю чардреву, встретимся мы на кометы узоре, что возвещала земле об азоре…

но кончен дозор, следом – служба короне, нет вестеросу нужды в обороне.

должен был я уйти вслед за тобою – моей королевой и моей же весною.


End file.
